Mukummh
The house of Mukummh is one of the four ancient dynasties that rule the Saran empire #Nilathe #Taramth #Kethmmar #Mukummh The Mukummh seen the last queen of their house on the throne ' nine hundred years ago, which was Queen Thometep the IIIrd . She was accused of colaborating with the enemy, by having a love affair with a Pan Saran official. ' Officially the "Golden Mask " killed her and the affair caused much political damage to the house of Mukummh. 'Japhusut the Eldest of the Mukummh and current dynasty / house leader was convinced that it was done by psionic trickery. She rescued Mahmud and transformed him with the aid of a Kermac scientist into Amusrah the Destroyer ', a potent Battle Telepath Scene (Children of Earth ) >>>> Among the political forces that opposed the queen were the other houses, who felt it was long overdue for a queen of their own lines to ascent to the Seat of Eternal light and sit on the Throne of the Divine Falcon . One of them was the House of Mukummh , as old and almost as powerful and influential as the House of Kethmmar . The Mukummh had not seen a queen of their line on the throne since Queen Thometep the IIIrd almost nine hundred years ago. She was accused of treason by having a love affair with a high ranking Pan Saran senator and forced to put on the Golden Mask . She withered away and thus her guilt was “proven” to the public. While no one could really deny the love affair, the evidence was quite convincing it was not spoken off. Japhusut the Eldest of the Mukummh and everyone else in her family believed the Golden Mask of RA was just some parlor trick and had no supernatural powers at all. She was convinced the Kethmmar had somehow uncovered its secret function and based their claim to the throne on it ever since. Officially the Mukummh were loyal subjects to the queen just like the Houses of Nilathe and Taramth . These were the four dynasties that ruled Sara and the empire since the dawn of history and long before the Sarans threw open the gates to the stars. Legends of the beginnings were nothing more than fairy tales now, but the fact remained that the fate of Sara was guided by four dynasties, by four families for more than 20,000 years. No outsider could fathom the depths of the roots those families had grown into the Saran society and culture. Over the course of all this time, the star of one Dynasty rose, while others faded, but they never faded completely away. Then one of the almost forgotten ones grew in power and pushed the others aside. A game began anew only with a different arrangement of the four players starting positions. Each of the houses of course claimed to be the one true line , not that even them wisest scholars could really define what this true line really was. Japhusut the Eldest of the Mukummh, was near three hundred herself as she watched Tethebea of Luxor being tossed into the basin . She shuddered as she saw the old woman torn apart by the teeth filled maws of these terrible monsters. She herself was 133 light years away as she watched a recording of the execution. She was on the planet Petra , one of the old worlds, the seat of power of the Mukummh here she felt safe for the moment. She knew the current queen would not hesitate to have her tossed into the basins if she had the chance. Of course the queen could not effort to openly attack the Mukummh. The old family maintained over thirty percent of the Saran fleet and had members in many important positions of the government, but the Queen was a master manipulator as the recent events had proven her to be, Japhusut had new respect for the Queen. She despised the quite beautiful monarch, but she gave credit where credit was due. The old leader of the Mukummh dynasty did not believe the entire Freon story for one second. Everything was planned and executed with admirable precision. What could not be explained was the fact that the abducted Earthers were apparently psionic gifted . How did she manage to find these talents? Japhusut was actually quite scared of the most logical conclusion, all Earthers were able to use psionics . Was that the true secret of Earth? Was this the reason for the contact ban? No one could deny the potency of these almost magical powers. An army of such beings able to change history and create empires. Japhusut waved the projection screen off and turned to the only person that was with her in the sun drenched living quarters of the Mukummh palace. “Wathkamh , you have been my closest advisor and confidant for so long, you have risen from the slave quarters and now you are second in power only to me. Tell me good news.” The man only bowed very slightly. He indeed was no longer a slave, he was most likely the most powerful man alive. No male anywhere in the Saran Empire had risen to such a position. He had no interest in women and his position allowed him to have an entire harem of willing and beautiful males, but all this he had because of her and he never forgot that. “Indeed I do have good news. We successfully restored the assassin to life and he is in stasis and on his way.” “How much of him remained? ” “Less than twenty percent, or mainly his brain and some of his spleen, but it was dead only four minutes and we successfully restored life to the brain without significant loss. We also have confirmation of the Kermac scientist we retained for this project that the Assassin has tremendous psionic powers.” “I wish we would be able to learn more about these powers. Inform me when he arrives and we can begin to clone him a new and improved body.” “He will be a perfect tool for your goal to raise your granddaughter to the throne.” 'Group Mukummh' *'Queen Thometep the IIIrd nine hundred years ago' *'Japhusut the Eldest of the Mukummh' *Tethebea of Luxor *'Wathkamh , her advisor' *'Fiesecsieb , Kermac ' *'Bethmateth of the House of Mukummh ' *'Amusrah the Destroyer (Mahmud )' Category:Groups